After The Battle
by DawnPetal
Summary: Its been two moons since the Darkforest attacked! The clans are only beginning to repair the damage that has been done. But some damage may be there forever! and a new prophecy is nearing! Please read and review! This book is about Amberpaw, Snowpaw and Dewpaw just so you know!
1. List of Cats

**Hi this is a new fanfiction about what happened after the great battle. This story was joint written the two people writing this are Petalpaw12 and Dawnflower of Windclan so check out our channels and please review, follow and fave!**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: **Bramblestar**-dark brown tabby with amber eyes **APPRENTICE Smokepaw**

Deputy: **Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes** APPRENTICE Hawkpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom blind blue eyes** APPRENTICE Tanglepaw**

**Warriors:**

**Brackenfur-** golden brown tabby tom green eyes

**Cloudtail-** long-haired white tom blue eyes **APPRENTICE Amberpaw**

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches hazel eyes

**Thornclaw**- golden brown tabby tom green eyes **APPRENTICE Sandypaw**

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom hazel eyes

**Whitewing**-white she cat with green eyes **APPRENTICE Dewpaw**

**Berrynose**-cream colored tom

**Mousewhisker**- gray and white tom green eyes

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom green eyes **APPRENTICE Finchpaw**

**Icecloud**- white she-cat blue eyes** APPRENTICE Moonpaw**

**Toadstep**-black and white tom

**Blossomfall-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Cinderheart** gray tabby she-cat **APPRENTICE Tigerpaw**

**Seedflower** calico she-cat **APPRENTICE Thistelpaw**

**Lilystep** light gray she-cat **APPRENTICE Wildpaw**

**Hazeltail** small gray and white she-cat

**Ivypool** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes** APPRENTICE Burrpaw**

**Dovewing** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes **APPRENTICE Loonpaw**

**Rosepetal** light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Amberpaw**-golden she-cat with green eyes, **mentor Cloudtail**

**Dewpaw**-pale gray she-cat with blueish under belly blue eyes, **mentor Whitewing**

**Tigerpaw**- ginger striped tom with green eyes, **Mentor Cinderheart**

**Thistlepaw**- Reddish tom with Green eyes, **Mentor Seedflower**

**Hawkpaw-**Brown tabby tom, **mentor Lionblaze**

**Petalpaw**-Golden brown tabby she-cat, **Mentor**

Tanglepaw-Silver tabyy she-cat

Wildpaw- golden and brown spotted she-cat

Smokepaw- dark gray tom

Finchpaw-light Calico she-cat

Burrpaw-dark brown tom

Loonpaw black and white she-cat

Sandypawginger she-cat

Firepaw bright ginger tom

Moonpaw- white she-cat with black mark and forehead

Queens and kits:

Elders:

Graystripe-long haired gray tom blue eyes

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom green eyes

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horse place hazel eyes

Shadowclan:

Leader: Oakstar- small brown tom green eyes

Deputy: Applefur-mottled brown tom dark hazel eyes

Medicine cat: Littlecloud-very small white tabby tom with light gray splotches

Warriors:

Smokefoot-black tom green eyes

Toadfoot-dark brown tom amber eyes

Crowfrost-black and white tom green eyes

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back yellow eyes

Snowbird-pure white she-cat blue eyes

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat green eyes

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom hazel eyes

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet amber eyes

Scorchfur-dark gray tom green eyes

Ferretclaw-cream and gray tom amber eyes

Starlingwing-ginger tom green eyes

Queens:

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out in all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Tigerheart's kits

Pinenose-black she-cat, mother to Owlclaw's kits, Owlkit- dark brown tom blue eyes,

Sparrowkit-pale gray and pale brown tom green eyes and Blossomkit-cream she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Cedarheart-dark gray tom green eyes

Tallpoppy-long legged light brown tabby she-cat blue eyes

Snaketail-dark brown tom with with tabby striped tail green eyes

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye yellow eyes

WindClan:

Leader: Crowstar-dark gray tom amber eyes

Deputy: Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom hazel eyes

Medicine cat: Whitetail-small white she-cat with amber eyes, former warrior, apprentice Pawpaw

Warriors:

Gorsetaill-very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes apprentice Talonpaw

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws green eyes

Harespring-brown and white tom amber eyes son and apprentice, Graypaw

Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws blue eyes

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat hazel eyes apprentice Stumppaw

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead amber eyes

Whiskertail-light brown tabby tom green eyes apprentice Snowpaw

Bolderleap-large pale grey tom amber eyes apprentice Starlingpaw

Furzeleaf-gray and white she-cat blue eyes apprentice Yellowpaw

Apprentices;

Snowpaw pure white she-cat blue eyes, mentored my Whiskertail

Talonpaw - darkbrown and black tabby tom green eyes mentored by Gorsetail

Starlingpaw- pale brown and cream she-cat green eyes mentored by Boulderleap

Graykit-gray tabby tom with green eyes mentored by his father; Harespring

Yellowpaw-pale ginger tabby she-kit with yellowed teeth and green eyes mentored by Furzeleaf

Stumppaw-gray tom with brown eyes and half a tail. mentor Swallowtail

Pawpaw-pale gray she-cat with green eyes missing a paw. Mentor Whitewing

Elders:

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom Tornear-tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashfoot-gray she-cat, former deputy

RiverClan:

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Petalfur-gray and white she-cat

Medicine cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell and white tom

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Hollowbelly-dark brown tabby tom (always hungry!)

Troutstream-pale grey tabby she-cat

Mossymask-brown and white she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Queens:

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat mother to Pebblefoot's kits, Rockkit-gray tom, Riverkit-gray she-kit with white patches, Reedkit-black she-kit named after Reedwhisker.

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat (nursery helper)

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (nursery helper)

Apprentices;

Echopaw-silver colored she-cat with big blue eyes mentor

Redpaw-reddish orange she-cat, mentor

Sandpaw-pale ginger she-cat mentor

Snowpaw-white she-cat blue eyes mentor

Bluepaw-blue gray she-cat blue eyes mentor

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger and white tom

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Bramblestar-tom APPRENTICE: Smokepaw

Deputy: Lionblaze-tom, APPRENTICE: Hawkpaw

Medicine CAT: Jayfeather-tom APPRENTICE Tanglepaw

WARRIORS:

******Name: Cinderheart-she-cat, APPRENTICE Tigerpaw  
Name: Brackenfur-tom  
**

******Name; Ivypool-she-cat APPRENTICE Burrpaw**

******Name: Cloudtail APPRENTICE Amberpaw**

******name: Brightheart: she-cat**

**Name: Thornclaw-tom APPRENTICE Sandypaw**

**Name; Spiderleg-tom Name: **

**Birchfall-tom**

**Name: Whitewing-she-cat APPRENTICE: Dewpaw**

**Name: Foxleap-tom APPRENTICE: Finchpaw**

**Name: Berrynose-tom, **  
**Name: Mousewhisker-tom APPRENTICE Petalpaw**  
**Name: Icecloud-she-cat APPRENTICE Moonpaw**

**Name: Toadstep-tom**

**Name: Dovewing-she-cat, APPRENTICE Loonpaw**

**Name: Blossomfall-she-cat APPRENTICE Firepaw**

**Name: Bumblestripe-tom **

**Name: Seedflower-she-cat APPRENTICE Thistlepaw**

**Name: Hazeltail-she-cat**

**Name: Lilystep-She-cat APPRENTICE Wildpaw**

**Name: Rosepetal-she-cat**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Name: Hawkpaw-tom**

**Name: Tigerpaw-tom**

**Name: Petalpaw-she-cat**  
**Name; Thistelpaw-tom**

**Name: Dewpaw-she-cat**

**Name: Wildpaw-she-cat**  
**Name: Burrpaw-tom**  
**Name: Tangelpaw-she-cat**

**Name: Moonpaw-she-cat**

**Name: Loonpaw-she-cat**

**Name: Finchpaw-she-cat**  
**Name: Firepaw-tom**  
**Name: Sandypaw-she-cat**

**Name: Amberpaw-she-cat**

**Name: Smokepaw-tom**

**Name: Snowpaw(WindClan)-She-cat**

**Name: Mistystar-she-cat, Riverclan's leader (RANDOM!)**

**Elders:**

**Name: Dustpelt-tom  
Name:Sandstorm-she-cat**

**Name: Daisy-she-cat**  
**Name: Graystripe-tom**

**Page of the Dead (most of the dead is peeps we don't like :D)**

ThunderClan Cats:

Squirrelflight-died protecting Bramblestar from a twoleg (he was alright Squirrelflight almost got him killed.)

Leafpool-died protecting Lionblaze (she forgot he couldn't be hurt in battle!)

Purdy- he was just way too old! (died of TOO OLDNESS!)

Briarlight-died of infection on broken leg (poor Briarlight, we liked her but she was no use :(

ShadowClan cats:

Dawnpelt-she died of a thorn accident,(we HATE her!)

Tigerheart-died from a rabid squirrel (we HATE him to!)

Blackstar-died out of grief for Russetfur

Rowanclaw-died from eating crow food! (haha! hate him too!)

WindClan cats:

**Breezepelt**- killed by kitty pet (lame death! HAHA!)

**Onestar**- died by running too fast, then blew up! (face it he was a lousy leader, but good warrior)

**Kestrelflight-**died of an eagle attack (we were just tired of him sorry)

Riverclan cats:

**Reedwhisker**-died because he ran into a tree and got a concussion (if cats can get them!)

**Willowshine-died by getting hit by a monster! (I bet Jayfeather pushed her!) **


	2. Chapter 1-Fun with MOSS!

**Hi this is the first chapter! This story was written by two joint writers, Petalpaw12 and Dawnflower of Windclan so check out there stories and please review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**(Amberpaw's POV)**

I scanned the camp, it was starting to look a bit more like a camp though I wasn't sure it would ever be the same.

"Hey Amberpaw come here!" my mentor and father Cloudtail called and I rushed across the camp.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked,

"Can you and Dewpaw go and collect some water on moss for the queens?" finally I can get out of camp! I looked around for my sister finally spotting her outside the nursery playing with Tanglekit.

"You've got to come with me to get some wet moss for the queens" I told her and Dewpaw stood up,

"Okay just let me tell Whitewing" Dewpaw raced over to where Whitewing was repairing the elders den.

"Race ya!" I challenged Dewpaw and I took off towards the lake Dewpaw was right behind. It feels great to be able to run again! It's as if the dark forest never attacked! But they did! I shuddered as I remembered when Ferncloud had died to save the kits inside the nursery me and my siblings had been those kits along with our den mates Seedpaw and Lilypaw.

"Beat you!" Dewpaw meowed triumphantly,

"You got a head start!" I winned,

"If anything you got the head start!" Dewpaw mewed as she leapt on me.

"And what do you think you too are doing?" at the sound of Brackenfur's voice Dewpaw and I jumped up.

"We, were just..." Dewpaw's voice trailed off,

"Were collecting moss for the queens and I guess we got distracted, sorry!" I hung my head,

"Well it can happen to anyone I suppose just don't let me catch you doing it again" Brackenfur begins to pad away and I pick up the moss we'd brought it was scattered everywhere.

"Come on Dewpaw lets get this moss now!" I mumble.

"We've brought moss!" I called as I pushed my way into the nursery,

"Oh thanks Amberpaw, Dewpaw" Cinderheart nodded to each of us. I looked around Petalkit, Wildkit and Tanglekit were sleeping, Thistlekit, Tigerkit and Hawkkit were playing moss ball with the moss we'd just brought in, Finchkit and Smokekit were play fighting, Loonkit and Burrkit were stalking Rosepetal's tail while Sandykit, Moonkit and Firekit were sneaking up on their father who had come to visit.

"Well see ya!" Dewpaw mumbled and she left the den I quickly bid my farewell and rushed into the warm sunshine.

"Amberpaw!" Brightheart called and I padded over to her,

"Yeah mom?" I asked as I noticed she looked puzzled,

"I can't find your father any where do you know where he went?" Brightheart asked and I shook my head.

"Nope sorry!" I rushed away, mothers always asking there kits things! I padded over to Snowpaw,

"Are you going to the gathering tonight?" I asked and Snowpaw shook her head,

"I wish I was though but Mousewhisker said I need to work harder!" Snowpaw growled and I shrugged,

"We all miss a gathering sometime is Dewpaw going?" I asked and Snowpaw shook her head again.

"Nope but Seedpaw and Lilypaw are! You?" Seedpaw grumbled,

"Yeah I'm going!" I replied and Snowpaw narrowed her eyes,

"Lucky its the first one since the battle you'd better tell me everything!" I just flicked my tail as I followed Bramblestar's patrol out of camp.

* * *

**Please review and stay tuned for chapter two! **


	3. Chapter 2-My first gathering!

**Chapter Two**

(Amberpaw's POV)

I glanced around the island, _so many cats! _

"Hey Seedpaw where are the other clans apprentices" I asked,

"There aren't any unless you want to talk to Whitetail she switched from being a warrior to being a medicine cat apprentice!" Seedpaw flicked her tail towards a small white she-cat who was standing next to the WindClan medicine cat Kestrleflight.

"Oh okay" I mumbled and padded over to her,

"Um hi?" I murmured.

"Oh hi, i'm Whitetail," she greeted.

"I'm Amberpaw." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Amberpaw." she returned my smile.

"How is things in your clan?" I asked.

"Well I am from Windclan, and its always windy there and I set our medicine cat supplies out to dry and they got blown away so I have to go get more tomorrow." she sighed.

"Oh, well thats too bad I did hear you became a medicine cat why?"

"Well, I always loved healing with herbs, and helping my clan so this was a perfect way to help my clanmates!" she smiled. Just then Bramblestar's voice yowled from Sky Oak. _The gathering is beginning! _I glanced up towards the tree where Oakstar was about to speak. _My first gathering! _I jumped in my fur.

"Shadowclan is doing well, besides the fact Blackstar, Dawnpelt, Tigerheart and Rowanclaw passed away. But death brings new life for Pinenose recently had three kits, Sparrowkit, Blossomkit and Owlkit! Also we have two new warriors, Ferretclaw and Starlingwing!" The clans began to chant the new warriors names.

"Also my new deputy is Applefur and I have recieved my nine lives and am now Oakstar!"

"Oakstar, Applefur!" The clans chanted the new leader and deputies names and then Crowstar stepped forward.

"Windclan is also doing well even though we to have lost warriors, Breezepelt and Onestar both died and I am the new leader my name is Crowstar and my deputy is Owlwhisker! We also have new warriors, Whiskertail, Furzeleaf and Boulderleap! And Whitetail is training to become a medicine apprentice instead of warrior!" Crowstar reported and once the cheers had died down Bramblestar stepped forward.

"Firestar died in the battle with the dark forest and I'm ThunderClan's new leader my name is Bramblestar and Lionblaze is my deputy we also have lost cats, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Purdy, and Briarlight but we have five new apprentices, Dewpaw and Snowpaw who couldn't be here tonight as well as Amberpaw, Lilypaw and Seedpaw! Also Dovewing, Ivypool, Cinderheart and Rosepetal all have kitted so Thunderclan is strong!" Bramblestar yowled and I felt my pelt begin to itch as many cats stared at me.

"We know blockhead!"

"Yea, foxdoung!"

"We know, you said that at the last gathering! it's been two moons!" the cats spat at Bramblestar and my claws began to dig into the ground, _how darn they accuse Bramblestar they all went on forever in their reports its so unfair! _

"Amberpaw time to go!" I turned around Cloudtail was calling me from across the clearing.

"Bye Whitetail!" I mumbled,

"Bye and may Starclan light your path always!" she called to me as I raced across the clearing.

"Saw you were talking to Whitetail" Lilypaw commented,

"Yeah so?" I hissed.

"Just be careful I know it was your first gathering but don't go spilling Thunderclan's secrets!" Lilypaw murmured.

"I was not spilling any secrets!" I hissed as I stalked away joining Seedpaw at the front of the patrol.

"Hey!" Seedpaw greeted me.

"Hey." I hissed still mad.

"Whats wrong?" she asked,

"Lilypaw!" I muttered and then stalked away.

"Oh come on, she is always like that!" She joked.


	4. Chapter 3 Snowpaw's poor life

**Chapter Three**

(Snowpaw's POV)

I looked over at my mentor, Mousewhisker, he'd said we could do battle practice today but all he was doing was mooning over Blossomfall.

"Hey Mousewhisker can we do battle practice now? Dewpaw and Amberpaw are already out!" I asked in my best pleading voice.

"What? Oh yeah! Blossomfall do you want to come and help?" Mousewhisker asked and I rolled my eyes. _Great, just great now I can have a snobby warrior fixing my every move! _

"Sure Mousewhisker that'd be great!" Blossomfall meowed and she sat up.

"Okay Snowpaw attack me!" Mousewhisker commanded and I crouched down, watching my mentor's every move. As I was about to pounce something big and furry crashed down on her anyother she noticed hit Mousewhisker.

"THE SKY IS FALLING!" I managed to screech.

"No silly it's just a surprise attack!" a voice whispers in my ear and I turn around. Dewpaw and Amberpaw are looking very pleased with themselves and Blossomfall is circling Mousewhisker.

"We got you!" Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Blossomfall said in chorus. As Cloudtail and Whitewing pad into the clearing.

"Wonderful surprise attack Dewpaw, Amberpaw and Blossomfall!" Cloudtail praises,

"Yeah you should've seen the look on Snowpaw's face!" Lilypaw remarks as she Foxleap, Seedpaw and Bumblestripe pad into the clearing. My pelt is pricking with embarrassment, _great so everyone saw me get attacked! Well that's Mousewhisker's fault! _I stare at my mentor but he's whispering to Blossomfall. _You're the worst mentor ever! _i scream in my head and pad off to hunt.

"Well go get her!" I hear Dewpaw and Amberpaw say and I rush towards the Windclan border, _I don't want to be got! I hate my mentor! I want a new one! First he says I can't go to gathering because I haven't worked hard enough! Well he hasn't taught me anything! All he does is bring Blossomfall to every training session! _I start to wail and cry. _I want a new clan! a new mentor! Some clan where they don't laugh at you and they actually teach you things! and where I am appreciated! _I look up at the sound of paw steps, Crowstar is leading a patrol!

"Hey Crowstar do you think I could join your clan?" I ask and Crowstar just stares.

"W-what?" he looks startled and confused.


	5. Chapter 4-Snowpaw's BIG decision!

**Chapter Four**

**(Snowpaw's POV)**

I followed Crowstar into the Windclan camp. I know cats are staring and I duck in embarrassment.

"Isn't that Cloudtail's daughter? from Thunderclan?" I hear a cat mutter.

"Hey Crowstar what's up?" I recognized the deputy Owlwhisker.

"You will see," he responded. "Come to my den! Bring Whitetail and Kestrleflight to!" Crowstar ordered. I watched the deputy padd towards what I suspected was the medicine cat's den.

"Who are you coming into our camp!" a ginger tom with white paws spat at me.

"I'm sorry I just..." My voice trails off.

"What kitty pet? Oh you're lost, let me show you the way to the twoleg's nests kitty pet!" he spat in my face.

"Stop it! She's allowed to be in our camp!" a warrior steps in front of me growling at his clanmate. Turning to me he murmurs,

"Hi I'm Whiskertail what's your name?" he asks,

"I, I'm Snowpaw from Thunderclan but I want to join Windclan." I managed to mumble.

"I know where you're from. If you would join I would love to welcome you." Whiskertail meowed.

"T-thank you." I dipped my head.

"You're welcome here I'll show you to Crowstar's den!" he announces and I smile.

"That'd be great thanks!" I smile again and follow as he pads over to a small boulder.

"In there" he murmurs in my ear.

"So Snowpaw you wish to join Windclan?" Crowstar asks and I nod.

"Yes, If I may" I stammer,

"What do you think?" Crowstar turns to Owlwhisker,

"I think if she's loyal to Windclan from now on then sure, but to test her we should bring a patrol of Windclan cats with her to Thunderclan and she can tell her leader." Owlwhisker states.

"No! I-I mean i don't want to talk to them!" I mumble.

"Then how can we trust you?" Whitetail asks sweetly,

"You just can I promise!" I whisper.

"But we need proof!" Kestrleflight comments.

"Snowpaw if you join Windclan there is no going back!" Crowstar growls.

"I know, I need to join Windclan I just can't face my sisters or my mother and father at least not yet." I stammer and Crowfeather nods.

"Very well, we'll hold your apprentice ceramony at sun-down, for now eat some fresh-kill and we'll bring a patrol to Thunderclan to break the news." Crowstar tells me and I dip my head.

"You won't regret this!" I state,

"Lets hope so!" Crowstar growls.

"Are you staying!" Whiskertail asks the second I walk out of Crowstar's den. I nod to lost for words. I can't believe I just left Thunderclan, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Brightheart, Cloudtail! But it feels right to be here in Windclan it feels almost like this is my destiny!

"Great! I'll show you around!" he flicks his tail towards a mound of prey. "But first lets eat I hope you like rabbit!" he grabs one from the fresh-kill pile and pads over to me. "Share?" he asks and I nod.

"Thanks" I mumble as I bite into the rabbit. It tastes a lot different than any forest prey but its wonderful!

"Like it?" Whiskertail jokes he already knows that I do because I ate more than half the rabbit.

"Yes its delicious!" I meow and he laughs,

"Then you're one step closer to becoming a true Windclan cat!" he purrs.

"What's the next test mentor?" I joke and he purrs happily.

"That my apprentice would be running!" he meows, "But lets save it for another day, I'll introduce you to some cats!" He decides and I nod.

"That'd be good!"

" These are my siblings, Furzeleaf and Boulderleap" Whiskertail tells me, "This is Snowpaw are newest apprentice!" he tell them.

"So you decided to join?" Boulderleap asks.

"Yeah I'm a Windclan cat now!" I raise my chin,

"Thanks great!" Furzeleap purrs and I smile.

"Well see you guys later!" Whiskertail meows and he leads me over to where a group of kits are playing.

"Take that you Thunderclan flea bags!" a gray kit meows and Whiskertail shoots a glance at me.

"I'm going to get!" I meow and I bat a golden she-kit she smiles and I stare in shock at her yellowed teeth.

"I'm going to get you!" she pouces on me and I fake a dramatic death, soon all the kits are on me.

"Okay, guys cut it out!" I meow,

"Hi! You must be the new apprentice, Snowpaw right?" the golden she-kit mews and I nod. "Well I'm Yellowkit because of my teeth and this is Fallenkit, he broke his leg due to a fall. And Stumpkit he well doesn't have his full tail, oh and Pawkit as you can see she only has one paw!" Yellowkit mews and I stare at the kits.

"Wow?" is all I can say, as a pretty she-cat pads over she looks disgusted at her kits.

"Starclan wasn't very nice to me with this litter there all deformed!" the she-cat meows and I wince, poor kits!

"Thats Heathertail her mate Breezepelt died before the kits were born!" Whiskertail murmurs in my ear.

"Well nice meeting all of you!" I smile and the kits smile back.

"Do you want to meet our den mates?" Stumpkit asks and he leads me into the nursery.

"This is Nightcloud, my aunt she was my dads mom and heres her kit, Graykit!" Stumpkit tells me and I breath a sigh of relief. Nothings wrong with this kit!

"And this is Sedgewhisker and her kits Talonkit and Starlingkit!" Stumpkit tells me and I nod.

"Well I've got to go the patrols returning!" I tell Stumpkit and I race into camp, Whiskertail follows.  
"What'd they say?" Owlwhisker asks,

"Snowpaw can stay!" Crowstar yowls and beckons me.

"Snowpaw from this moment on you shall be a loyal Windclan apprentice! Though you have lots to learn I'm sure you will learn quickly! Your new mentor is Whiskertail!" Crowstar yowls and I touch my nose to Whiskertail.

"Now you'll get to teach me how to run!" I murmur and Whiskertail twines his tail in mine.

"I would have taught you anyway" he murmurs and I smile. I'm Windclan now, I'll still see Thunderclan at gathering but I no longer have Mousewhisker I have Whiskertail and to be honest I'm a lot happier this way!


	6. Chapter 5-Dew and Amber Talk It Out

**Okay chapter 5 hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! This was written by two joint writers, Dawnflower of Windclan and Petalpaw12 so check our channels out!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**(Dewpaw's POV)**

I watched the Windclan cats leave my fur was still bristled.

"I can't believe she left!" Brightheart moaned and Cloudtail's eyes were clouded. I glanced at Amberpaw she wasn't meeting my eye.

"Its my fault she left!" Mousewhisker spoke up, "I didn't pay attention to her training enough!" he mumbled and Amberpaw shook her head.

"No its ours! Dewpaw and I jumped on Snowpaw and maybe we hurt her?" Amberpaw's questioning gaze met mine and I longed for Snowpaw to pad into camp.

"It was no cats fault, what's done is done. Snowpaw obviously wanted to live in Windclan she probably enjoys running the fresh air, rabbit, if she ever comes back Thunderclan will welcome here." Lionblaze yowled and I watched him step of hidge ledge and pad over to where his mate Cinderheart and his kits Petalkit, Wildkit and Tanglekit were.

"I miss her so much" I murmured aloud and Amberpaw nodded.

"I miss her already!" she wailed and raced over to Brightheart and Cloudtail. I followed more slowly, I'll see Snowpaw again at the gathering It'll be just like old times. I thought to myself but I knew it wouldn't. Snowpaw will smell like Windclan she'll look scrawny like a Windclan cat, she'll eat rabbit and she'll have new best friends! I don't know if she'll even talk to us because shes Windclan now and from now on we'll be enemies forever! I just can't imagine meeting her in battle. I barely got to train with her we've only been apprentices for two moons!

"Her Lionblaze do you think Amberpaw and I could go hunting alone?" I asked the deputy and he nodded.  
"Of course, where will you be going?" his gaze was full of sorrow. Don't pretend you understand when you don't I've just lost a sister! I thought to myself,

"You know I went through the same thing as you did with my sister Hollyleaf." he murmured and I realized he and Jayfeather had gone through the same thing and I longed to talk to them. There to important though with the prophecy and everything, they wouldn't really want to talk to an apprentice! I knew that Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing had been given the choice to give up their powers and Dovewing had said she just wanted to be normal. Jayfeather and Lionblaze on the other hand loved their powers and decided to keep them for the sake of the clan.

I crouched down, and began to slowly stalk a mouse that was tail lengths in front of me.

"Do you think she'll still like us?" Amberpaw asked and I watched the mouse scurry away.

"Yeah were her sisters remember?" I mumbled still mad she'd scared away the mouse.

"I know but she'll have Windclan friends. She'll even smell like Windclan, she'll be loyal to Windclan and I don't know what I'd do if I had to face her in battle." Amberpaw murmured and I flinched as she said my thoughts from earlier aloud.

"Well at least we've got each other." I managed to choke out and Amberpaw forced a grin.

"Yeah don't get any ideas about moving to Shadowclan" she attempted to joke but it felt more like a plea. I pressed my muzzle to hers.

"I won't I promise." I murmured and she faked a grin.  
"Should've promised that to Snowpaw" she joked but I knew that she knew we weren't even close to laughing.


	7. Chapter 6-Dewpaw and Lionblaze spy!

**Crowstar: How come my kits never like me?**

**Cloudtail: Because your stupid!**

**Crowstar: Why you little!**

**Dewpaw: Umm I miss my sister and this is a joint account!**

**Squrrielflight: Hey,hey,hey I'm supposed to be dead!**

**Bramblestar: The authors are Petalpaw12 and Dawnflower of Windclan so check them out!**

**Snowpaw: Please review if you think Windclans the best!**

**Amberpaw: No review if you think Thunderclans the best!**

**Mistystar: Review if you think Riverclan is the best**

**Oakstar: Review if you think Shadowclan is the worst!**

**Littlecloud: I'm sorry my leader isn't in his best mind review if you think Shadowclan's the best!**

**Jayfeather: Review if you think these people are stupid!**

**Chapter Six**

**(Dewpaw's POV)**

"Okay Dewpaw you up for training?" Cloudtail tries to act cheerful but his eyes are clouded.

"I'll take her out," I turn, Lionblaze is behind me. Lionblaze wants to take me training! Cloudtail nods and pads back to Brightheart as I follow Lionblaze on of camp. "What are we going to train on?" I ask him.

"Getting you sister back." He hisses.

"But she wanted to stay there!" I tell him.

"Maybe, or maybe their holding her hostage! We are going to go spy." He whispers.

"Oh ok," I whisper back "But what if she really does want to stay there?"

"Then we let her stay." He sighed.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"Ah! Stop asking that!" He hisses.

"sorry" I mumbled.

"Well we are almost there." He glanced at the border. "We just need to get to that bush without anyone seeing us. Ok Dewpaw?" he asked, and I could see excitement in his amber eyes.

"Got it!" I mewed.

"Good. Now go!" He hissed. I nodded and bounded across the border and jumped over a rock landing in the bush. "Now you!" I whispered. He nodded and did the same.

"Nice leap." He complimented me.

"Thanks, now lets go get my sister!" I said with a serious look in my eyes. He nodded and looked pleased with me.

I padded towards what Lionblaze said was the Windclan camp. It sure is windy, how can clan live here. How can Snowpaw live her shes Thunderclan! At least she used to be Thunderclan. I tasted the air, strong scent of Windclan, this is their territory I don't have to be worried. Then a beautiful she-cat pads out from behind a bush and I freeze glad Lionblaze is beside me since I know he'll win if we must fight.

"Heathertail." Lionblaze growls and the she-cat just blinks.

"Well aren't you going to tell your clan were here?" I ask and she blinks again.

"I have no clan!" she hisses and I step back.

"They exiled you?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, but I realized just how stupid they were believing in dead cats! Hmp!" Heathertail snorted.

"You don't believe in Starclan then?" Lionblaze growls.

"Oh no, they're not real if they crippled every single one of my kits and did nothing to yours!" Heathertail growls before bounding away.

"I see Heathertail's run away." A voice growls from above us and I look up there is Crowstar sitting calmly on a rock.

The Windclan leader jumps down.

"Never did like her much," he comments and I stare at him. What's with Windclan there not turning Thunderclan cats in? "So have you come to join as well?" Crowstar questions and Lionblaze growls.

"Were Thunderclan Crowstar."

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you're not keeping my sister hostage!" I state and Crowstar flicks his tail.

"Very well, come to camp and see for yourselves, Snowpaw's settled right in." Crowstar exclaims as we follow him towards Windclan's camp.

"Are even more Thunderclan cats joining us?" I hear a cat screech and Crowstar shakes his head.

"No they only want to make sure we're not keeping Snowpaw against her will." Crowstar tells the clan, "Also Heathertail has left the clan!" He yowls and wails come what I guessed was the nursery.

"Moms not coming back!" a kit with half a tail races out followed by a kit with yellow teeth a kit with two broken legs and a kit with three paws. I shudder, poor kits there crippled and then there mom leaves.

"Hey Dewpaw!" I turn Snowpaw's racing towards we followed closely by a brown tabby tom. He must be her mentor. "Are you joining Windclan?" Snowpaw asks and I shake my head.

"We wanted to make sure you're all right" I state and Snowpaw glares at me.

"You think I'd be kept against my will!" she hisses and I take a step back.

"No I just thought that..." Snowpaw interrupts me.

"I have a great life here! Rabbit tastes wonderful and I can run just as fast as any Windclan warrior! I'm practically Windclan!" she is hissing and I'm scared. I'm scared of my own sister!

"Snowpaw we were worried about you, the whole clan is worried about you. Especially Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Cloudtail and Brightheart we want you to come home." Lionblaze growls and Snowpaw's fur bristles.

"I am home, and this is half your home to Lionblaze don't forget your half clan!" Snowpaw hisses and Lionblaze's eyes narrow.

"I will never forget that I'm half clan." he growls, "I will never forget the mistake both my father and mother made. I will never forget that I put that mistake in my kits. I will never forget they have Windclan blood so that is why I didn't tell them!" Lionblaze hissed and then stalked of. I run after him and Crowstar yells.

"I'm sorry Lionblaze I'm really sorry son but I'm proud of you!" Lionblaze just hisses and I don't say anything as I padd after him towards my home, Thunderclan.


	8. Chapter 7-Snowpaw realizes something

**Birchfall: Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Dovewing: Dawnflower of Windclan and Petalpaw12 are the joint authors in this so check them out!**

**Tigerstar: Review or else I'm going to hunt you down!**

**Petalkit: Eeek Tigerstar! Save yourselves!**

**Tigerstar: I was joking!**

**Petalkit: Eeek Tigerstar was joking!**

**Dewpaw: Ooh Snowpaw likes a certain Windclan warrior!**

**Amberpaw: Shush were not suppose to know that yet!**

**Snowpaw: Be quiet you guys!**

**Whiskertail: Hey Snowpaw want to go hunting?**

**Snowpaw: Sure!**

**Amberpaw: Ooh is right!**

**Jayfeather: Okay review or I'll haunt you down and I'm scarier than Tigerstar!**

**Tigerstar: I heard that half clan scum!**

**Petalkit: Jayfeathers scary!**

**Chapter Seven**

**(Snowpaw's POV)**

I watch Lionblaze rush out of camp my sister, Dewpaw quickly follows.

"Well done Snowpaw!" Owlwhisker yowls, "True Windclan apprentice!" I duck my head in embarrassment. Crowstar says nothing but shoots me a sharp glance. Who ruffled his fur? Then I remember I did, just because I told off your stupid half clan never to be beaten in battle son, doesn't mean you have to hate me!

"He'll come around" a voice whispers in my ear and I turn around. Whiskertail's eyes are shining and I twine my tail in his.

"Want to grab something to eat?" I ask and he nods happily. And pads towards the fresh-kill pile,

"Hey Snowpaw do you want a rabbit, a rabbit or a rabbit?" he asks jokingly.

"I'll take rabbit three please!" I call and he grabs a giant rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and pads over to me.

"You deserve it, you outran me in practice and I'm a full grown pure Windclan warrior." he smiles but I flinch.

"I'm pure" I mutter and he nods.

"Of course your pure Thunderclan," not realizing that he's hurt me he begins to eat. I stand up blinking to keep the tears away from my eyes, I rush into the apprentice den.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear Whiskertail ask.

"You stupid fur ball!" I hear Furzeleaf screech and then she mutters something I can't catch and next thing I know Whiskertail is beside me.

"Hey I didn't mean to offend you" he murmurs softly and I look up.

"I wish I could believe you" I say before padding out of the den and racing out of camp. I'm headed towards the Riverclan border, thats where the best rabbits are. Whiskertail! He offended me of all cats it had to be him! Oh Starclan I can't trust him can I? But I love him so much! The thought is in my mind before I even realize. I love a Windclan warrior! Then I remember, I'm Windclan now!


	9. Chapter 8-Toms!

**Whiskertail: Its not fair!**

**Boulderleap: Life isn't always fair and it looks as though I might get the girl!**

**Furzeleaf: Toms!**

**Snowpaw: Cute toms but still tom! **

**Crowstar: Review! This is an order and clan leaders word is law!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**(Snowpaw's POV)**

I look around Windclan camp, I see Whiskertail sitting alone outside the warriors den but I ignore him and pad over to Furzeleaf.

"Hey what's up?" I ask and Furzeleaf glances at me, then looks across the clearing towards Whiskertail.

"Nothing, why aren't you with Whiskertail?" she asks and I hiss.

"I don't have to spend every second with that arrogant toad!"

"Oh of course. He offended you earlier right?" she tips her head to one side,

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumble as I sit down beside her.

"He's really hurt you know" Furzeleaf comments,

"Well he hurt me earlier and I don't care if hes hurt why don't you comfort him, you his brother. Do you expect me to be by his side every second!" I growl and Furzeleaf looks uncomfortable,

"Well, kind of, you're always mooning over him, I just thought..." her voice trails off.

"No we are not mates!" I finish her sentence and she looks at me with a startled expression.

"Really?" she asks, "he kind of thinks..." her voice trails off again.

"Hey this is getting a little awkward, want to go hunting?" I ask and Furzeleaf gets to her paws.

"Sure! Lets just tell Owlwhiser!" she pads over to the deputy.

"Okay lets go!" I meow once she returns.

"Go where?" Whiskertail asks as he attempts to twin his tail in mine, I flick my tail crossly and he looks startled but doesn't say anything.

"Hunting," I tell him,

"Oh great I'll just go and tell Owlwhisker!" Whiskertail begins to pad away.

"No, your not coming!" I hiss and he stops,

"But I'm your mentor." He tells me,

"Exactly you're my mentor and nothing else!" I rush out of camp. How did I ever like that arrogant warrior hes almost as worse as Berrynose!

"But... I thought we could do some training?" he says to himself. Furzeleaf rushes after me.

"Hey why did you get so mad back there?" Furzeleaf asks me.

"Nothing you need to know!" I hiss at her.

"Ok, ok!" She mumbles. I see a rabbit and get into a hunters crouch. I sneak up on it. It hears me but it was too late, I jumped and landed on it and bit its neck killing it.

"Nice catch," Furzeleaf mews and adds to herself; "for a grump"

"What?" I hiss.

"Nothing, I am going to hunt over there" She points with her tail to a little open area then, padds off. Why do I feel sorry for Whiskertail! He offended me! Maybe I... no I don't love him, do I?

We made it back to camp before sun-down. We had caught four rabbits and a vole.

"Nice catch!" Whiskertail smiles at me. I smile back not knowing it. I quickly deposit my fresh-kill and then scan the camp, looking for someone to eat with, as long as its not Whiskertail. I see Boulderleap eating a rabbit by the warriors den.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask,

"No go right ahead" he meows flashing me a smile and my heart sores but I don't understand why.

I pad over to where Owlwhisker is organizing today's patrols.

"Hey what can I do?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Oh I sent Whiskertail on dawn patrol he'll be back soon..." I interrupt,

"What can I do in the meantime?" I ask and Owlwhisker glances around.

"She can join our patrol" Boulderleap says as he pads up and I smile, he returns it.

"Has Whiskertail taught you how to catch a rabbit?" Emberfoot sneers and I bristle.

"Of course!" I hiss but he continues,

"Or has he been to busy mooning over you to notice?" Emberfoot asks.

"That is enough!" Boulderleap growls. "Its none of your business if Whiskertail likes Snowpaw and if Snowpaw likes him." Boulderleap growls but his voice sounds angry and I steal a glance at him. He looks uncomfortable, probably because he's talking about his brother.

"For you information Whiskertail is aloud to like anyone he wants but there is no guarantee the cat likes him back!" I state and Emberfoot looks surprised but Boulderleap is smiling broadly and I smile back. Boulderleap's a very nice tom and he doesn't offend me, but what about Whiskertail?

The thought stays in my mind throughout the hunt.

"Nice catch!" Boulderleap comments and my heart sores,

"Thanks!" I mumble through the fur of a huge rabbit.

"Ready to go back to camp?" he asks me and I look at him in surprise.

"Shouldn't we wait for the patrol?" I ask and he shrugs,

"Emberfoot and Swallowtail can find there way back to camp and I... uh well..." his voice trails off.

"You?" I press and I stare into his amber eyes.

"Your eyes are a pretty blue" he mumbles and I laugh,

"Thanks but what did you want to say?" I press again.

"Well if we leave now maybe we could have a bit of time together?" he looks embarrassed and I lick his cheek.

"That'd be great lets go though," I meow and he looks startled,

"Oh okay of course!" he twins my tail in mine.

I deposit my prey on the fresh-kill pile,

"Hey good catch" I turn around Whiskertail's padding towards me and for some reason his praise doesn't feel as good as Boulderleap's had.

"Thanks" I mumble before turning around and crossing the clearing towards where Boulderleap is sitting. I twine my tail in his and I see Whiskertail's startled expression.

"Hey we have to train, now!" he's growling and I flinch, his voice never normally sounds this mad but then I realize something. He's mad at Boulderleap for liking me because he likes me! But who do I like?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND TELL US WHO YOU'D LIKE TO SEE TOGETHER...**

**Whisker/Snow **

**OR...**

**Boulder/Snow**

**OR...**

**Snow/Some random cat you'd like!**


	10. Chapter 9-Whisker VS Boulder

**Crowstar: I can't believe this chapter!**

**Boulderleap: He started it! **

**Whiskertail: So! You stole Snowpaw!**

**Snowpaw: He did nothing of the sort! **

**Whiskertail: He can't even stand up for himself!**

**Boulderleap: Can to!**

**Swallowtail: Yay I get to be in intro!**

**Harespring: PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**(Whiskertail's POV)**

I pad towards the training clearing not bothering to look into my apprentices eyes. I thought we had something! But now my brother stole it from me, my own brother! But did he really steal her? Or did Snowpaw like him on her own accord? Did she ever like me? And if she did what pulled us apart?

"So what do you think?" I hear Snowpaw ask and I spin around to face her, her beautiful blue eyes that I never complimented, her fluffy white fur I used to feel pressed against mine.

"What?" I ask and her eyes narrow,

I knew you weren't listening!" she hisses.

"I was to!" I retort though I know I wasn't,

"Then give me your answer!" she smirks a bit as she says this.

"Were doing battle practice!" I hiss and I see her eyes widen, I answered right!

"Okay attack me!" I command and Snowpaw smiles her eyes are narrowed, we have to keep our claws sheathed, or else I would... I wouldn't do anything against her. I realize with a jolt and next thing I know shes nipping my fore paws, I spin around trying to attack her, with no success for when I try to land a blow she simply rushes under me and claws whatever part of fur she can get hold of.

"STOP!" I finally yowl and she begins to lick her paws a smug expression on her face.

"Who taught you that?" I ask, I haven't taught her any battle training yet only hunting and running!

"Well I'm pure Thunderclan after all like you said! At least I used to be! I had a mentor there you know, Mousewhisker and he was even better than you! Oh and Boulderleap also taught me some moves!" Snowpaw mews as she licks her paws.

"Boulderleap is not your mentor!" I manage to growl,

"Oh of course you are Boulderleap is something more special," Snowpaw comments in between licks and my heart sinks, so she has chosen Boulderleap? At least for now! I turn at the sound of pawsteps and I watch my brother, my own brother pad over to Snowpaw and lick her cheek.

"You done training because I was thinking we could maybe go hunting?" Boulderleap meows softly and I resist the urge to pounce on him, well I don't exactly resist the urge.

"You, my own brother!" I growl before pouncing claws unsheathed, he looks startled but then he begins to fight back, he claws me, I claw him, his claws hurt. They really do but I can't back down now, Snowpaw keeps trying to get into the fight but Boulderleap doesn't let her.

"ENOUGH!" I hear a cat yowl and I turn around Crowstar, Furzeleaf, Leaftail and Sunstrike are all staring at us their eyes wide. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Crowstar asks and I look up.

"Were practicing" I growl and Boulderleap nods,

"PRACTICING? DO YOU CALL CLAWS UNSHEATHED PRACTICING! WELL DO YOU?" Crowstar demands and I shake my head blood splatters on the ground as I do so, and watch as Snowpaw steps forward.

"They were fighting, it looks as though Whiskertail was going to kill Boulderleap and I tried to break them up but well..." her voice trails off. I was trying to kill my own brother? Never! Maybe wound but never kill! But I had started the fight and I was mad.

"And what were they fighting about?" Crowstar asks and I look at my paws they were red my whole fur was dripping in blood, but is it mine or Boulderleap's? I look at my brother he's covered in blood to.

"Me, they were fighting over me."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO TELL US WHO YOU'D RATHER HAVE TOGETHER! ACTUALLY GO VOTE ON A POLL ON OUR PROFILE! NOW! CROWSTAR COMMANDS YOU!**


	11. Chapter 10-Three Moons Later

**Chapter Ten (Three Moons Later...)**

**(Amberpaw's POV)**

I watched as the clan began to gather for the gathering, hopefully Snowpaw will be at this one! She hasn't been to the past three! I glanced at my only remaining Thunderclan sister, Dewpaw she wasn't coming due to a thorn in her pad, she had been to the past three though I had only been to one but Snowpaw hadn't been at any of them so I didn't mind. I glanced at Lilystep and Seedflower they were going for the first time as warriors and we had new apprentices as well. Petalpaw was mentored by Mousewhisker, Tanglepaw was mentored by Jayfeather, Wildpaw was mentored by Lilystep. Thistlepaw was mentored by Seedflower, Tigerpaw was mentored by Cinderheart, Hawkpaw was mentored by Lionblaze. Smokepaw was mentored by Bramblestar, Finchpaw was mentored by Foxleap. Burrpaw was mentored by Ivypool, Loonpaw was mentored by Dovewing . Sandypaw was mentored by Thornclaw, Firepaw was mentored by Blossomfall and Moonpaw was mentored by Icecloud. Theres way too many apprentices in this clan! I think to myself as I scan the clearing, out of all the apprentices only five were going to the gathering, Firepaw, Burrpaw, Tigerpaw, Smokepaw and of course me.

"Is Snowpaw here?" I ask the Windclan deputy Owlwhisker and he nods, finally! I get to talk to her! I look around the island scanning the groups of cats for my sisters snowy pelt.

"Amberpaw!" I spin around Snowpaw's racing towards me her blue eyes shining.

"Snowpaw! I haven't seen you for so long! You haven't been at the gatherings! How's Windclan?" I ask but Snowpaw doesn't get to answer because Brightheart and Cloudtail have located her and are covering her in licks.

"Hey get off!" her fur bristles and she rushes away into the bushes I follow in pursuit. Snowpaw has changed... a lot!

"Hey Amberpaw sorry about that its just well I'm Windclan now and..." Snowpaw's voice trail off and I press my muzzle to hers.

"Its okay, you'll need to apologize to them though, hows Windclan?" I ask, say its bad, oh say its bad!

"Its great! The cats say I'm practically Windclan, I can run super fast and catch rabbits really well also rabbits taste so good the only problem is..." her voice trails off again.

"Well I'm glad you like Windclan," I say dryly, "What's the problem?" I add in a nicer tone.

"Well I kind of fell in love with a tom named Whiskertail, who is also my mentor! And then he offended me and so I will ditched him, kind of and then I fell in love with his brother Boulderleap. Then they got in a fight over me and Crowstar caught them and I don't know weather I like Boulderleap or Whiskertail better!" Snowpaw finished and I stared at her.

"Let me get this straight you fell in love with two toms and they both love you but you don't know who you love more?" I ask and Snowpaw nods.

"What should I do?" she asks but I don't get to answer for the gatherings beginning.

"Thunderclan is doing swell, we have two new warriors, Seedflower and Lilystep and also thirteen new apprentices, Tigerpaw, Thistlepaw, Hawkpaw, Petalpaw, Tanglepaw, Wildpaw, Loonpaw, Burrpaw, Finchpaw, Smokepaw, Firepaw, Sandypaw and Moonpaw." Bramblestar yowls.

"Seedflower, Lilystep, Tigerpaw, Thistlepaw, Hawkpaw, Petalpaw, Tanglepaw, Wildpaw, Loonpaw, Burrpaw, Finchpaw, Smokepaw, Firepaw, Sandypaw, Moonpaw!" The clans began to chant all the apprentices and warriors names.

"Windclan is well we also have apprentices and Kestrleflight passed away due to green cough, even though he was a medicine cat. Whitetail is the new medicine cat and Pawpaw is her apprentice, the other new apprentices are, Stumppaw, Yellowpaw, Graypaw, Starlingpaw and Talonpaw ! Also Heathertail ran away due to her kits 'brokeness'. We sadly had to give her other kit to twoleg due to the fact it could never be a warrior." Crowstar yowled.

"Pawpaw, Stumppaw, Yellowpaw, Graypaw, Starlingpaw, Talonpaw!" the clans cheered. I glance at Snowpaw their is no emotion in her expression.

Mistystar stepped forward,

"Riverclan is doing well despite the lack of fish in the rivers due to the twolegs, we do have new apprentices, Rockpaw, Reedpaw and Riverpaw! There is nothing else to report except for the fact we chased a dog away. It went into twoleg place." Mistystar finishes her report and Oakstar steps forward.

"Shadowclan is well I'd like to welcome our three new apprentices, Blossompaw, Owlpaw and Sparrowpaw. The prey is running well." Oakstar reported.

"Blossompaw! Owlpaw! Sparrowpaw!" the clans shouted.

"The gathering is over!" Oakstar growls and I narrow my eyes,

"Well bye Snowpaw," I meow curtly and Snowpaw barely glances at me. Is this how its always going to be? Are we rivals now? No longer sisters...well I could have been her friend still and I hope she always know, I love her and in my eyes we are sisters.

"Yea bye." she snorts then walks off with WindClan.


End file.
